


Sun Hands

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road ahead will be full of trials. He wants to make sure they are prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Hands

White light flickered between the tips of long, pale fingers. Maria's lips moved soundlessly to the chant of healing magic recently memorized, violet eyes closed and head bowed in concentration. Two pairs of eyes watched, one blue the other a light golden brown. The elder of the three didn't comment on the way Firion's own fingers twitched in time with Maria's, a technique the young man hoped would help him when his turn to practice came.

The spell sputtered with the slowing of Maria's fingers, lips pursing as the next step of the casting eluded her. Eyes opening, she sent an annoyed sigh into the air. Her gaze flicked down to her hands before shifting towards the still, silent man from Mysidia. The delicate skin around the mage's eyes lifted and crinkled a little, veil obscuring his smile. "You did well." He said, tone soft and encouraging. "Better than you think."

"Thank you." Her face softened, some of the irritation sliding away. Taking a moment to shift into a more comfortable position, she watched as Minwu turned towards her adoptive brother.

"Are you prepared?"

Firion nodded, choosing to keep his eyes open as the beginnings of the chant fell past his lips, newly healed trying to mimic the grace and quickness of the older man. Light blossomed briefly at the ends of his fingertips but died out just as quickly when he missed a word, misjudging the proper gestures.

Maria offered him a soft snort of amusement, to which he sent her mild glare for quiet.

"I'm sorry, I must have - "

Minwu held up a hand, brushing aside the apology. "You know the spell, but focus too greatly on speed. You do not have to match others in all things." Tanned fingers moved, tracing patterns only newly familiar before the two. It was hypnotic, the soft radiance casting thin shadows over the three of them and the patient movements of the older man's hand. "The magic will answer you, but you must have a clear mind to direct it."

With that, the Mysidian slowly closed his hand into a loose fist, snuffing out the fey glow of magic. Cheeks dusted with pink, Firion nodded, Maria following suit with a look of determination. Satisfied, Minwu reached out to turn another page of the tome resting in the grass between them, fingers a contrast to the fresh page.

"Shall we continue?"


End file.
